corruptusfandomcom-20200214-history
Creatures
List and information over the varius of creatures and spirits in the world of Tallus. Some are more energy or/and magic than actual living creatures. There are also ordinary ones that is a bit different in appearance. Magical creatures: Phoenix: is more of a spirit than a creature. Its essense is build out of the fire element, but has also a connection to the air, the reason for its bird form. Its size is that close to of a giant eagle. its feathers shine in the colours of red, yellow and a blueish tone. The intare being is also covered in fire most of the time, the feathers burn with the intense heat enought to melt metal. They are found in the volcano area, where they die and rises from their ashes. Unicorn: Just like the phoenix, it is more spirit than a real living creature. Its essenese comes from the Light energy and is said to be one of the most beautiful and graceful beings ever been. It has the form of a big horse with clowed hoves, the tail long and with a horn on its forehead. The horn is the main sorce of its energy, if it were to be removed the unicorn will slowly wither and die. It is usualy white, but older individes has a silvery shine to it. They are found in forests and other places far away from any civilations. They are agrisive. Spirits Giants: Humongus spirits that has taken posession over an inanimative obect(s) (usualy stone) and build a body of it. They are normaly to find in the mountains where they have used to bulders for building material. Giants are one of the most friendly of the spirits, if tho shy. There are also another type of giant that there are more of, statues or other movable objects infused with a soul. These are usualy set to guard or protect something, but there are some that moves freely around because either; the thing they was set to protect got stolen or destroyed and so they don't know what to do so they go around searching. These like the other type of giants are harmless, exept if you try to steal or destroy the thing they protect. These type of giant is also forbidden since its no longer alowed to work with soul-magic anymore. There exists four enourmus giants that is said to be the guardians of the upper world, there are also seven smaller ones. Golems: Similar to giants but are insted movable objects infused with magic (usualy done by a wizard). The difference between golems and giants is that golems has no mind of their own, they have to constantly controlled by a wizard or anyother person cappabal of using magic. There are some few that does not need this and has insted a spell that directs it by the comands it has gotten 'installed' . Humanoid creatures Water nymphs: Is a very humanoid race, but has a simple mind, like to a child. They can take many forms, but only that is related to water like fish, but there are more powerful ones that has managed to take the form of a water type of bird. In their more humaniod form their skin is grey/blueish and feels like leather if touched. The hair is long and often green and looks like its disapers into the water. Their pupils covers almost the intare eye and is dark blue in colour. They are not an evil race, but have a tendence to pull people into the water and drown them in pure curiosity. They are found in ponds, rivers and lake, but not in salt waters, the salt is like poison to them. Earth nymphs (aka Arbors): These are very close related to the water types. These are tho more friendly, but also more isolated. They are very humanoid in form, but they are also shapeshifters. But unlike their cousins they can only take the form of plants. Their main source is a tree also known as a Nymph tree. they are basicly 'born' there and live most of their life there, moving once in a while, but has to return if they getting weak. One of the oldest Earth nymphs that still exists is Terrain, the great nymph. Terrain is often refered as a him and is found in the great old forest of the elves on the other side where the great city of theirs sunk. 'He' has been sometimes seen as the guardian of this forest and is really sceptical to any humanoid presents. Talkan, after a failing mission he wandered into the forest and came to meet Terrain and talked 'him' into joining the final force against Malgord. Earth nymphs, or Arbors as they are also called is found in forest and areas with lots of vegetations. Sirens: Creatures made out of shadow and fear. These creatures lives on fear of its prey. They take a very female form and lure its prey in with songs, when close enought they capture them and shows their real form wich is hidius in many ways. The fear that comes from the victim is their main source, but they are known to take the souls too and feeds on its life energy. They are found in dark places close to waters. Banshee: A different variant of sirens and are sometimes wondered to be a different race. These creatures don't live on fear. only of living energy. They have the interesting power that they can predict when a creature is nearing its end. When near a banshee will start to sing that only the dying can hear. Like sirens they are feared, but mostly because of the fear of dying, but tehy don't hurt anyone. Mare: Related to sirens, these creatures lives on fear. Existing only at night, they search out living creatures, invading their minds and manifests their fear into nightmares. For as long as the night lasts the mare will hold on to the unfortunant creature and 'ride' it till it awakes. Then it loses its hold and vanishes for then to reapper the next night searching for another prey. There are few who have seen a Mare's true form, but for those who have it takes the form of a dark, shadowy horse with its head stripped of flesh and skin, leaving the bones bare. Sometimes it takes a female'ish form, again with a horse skull where the head should have been. Nøkk: Creatures that lives in lakes and ponds. Are rarely seen except when they peek the top of their heads above the surface, covered in mud, sticks and other things one finds on the bottom of a lake and with a pair of glowing eyes. Like water nymphs they have the dendency of drowing people, but if they do it with intention is unsure of, tho they attract people that has gotten lost in the woods with music. Fae Pixies: Are small humanoid creatures with insect looking wings. They are related to elves. Their size varies from 5 to 8 inches and their body form is slim and sometimes a bit weirdly proptioned. Their skin is pale, but gives off a faint glow that incrise or decrise based on how they feel. Thei have the mind of a child, but are one of the more intelligent of the humanoid creatures. They are extremly courius, but mischievous at times. They are found in forests in the inlands. Goblins: Are medium sized, humanoid creatures that also is related to trolls and the elves. They are smaller than dwarfs in both size and in strenght. They are thief-like by nature and is despised by the other human creatures Gnomes: Small humanoid creatures that belongs more in the troll family than to elves Trolls: Even thou a part of the fae family they are on the opposite end. Humanoid creatures, often of masive size. They size varies, but are usual bigger than barbarians. They are not the smartest, but should never be looked down on. They are one of the family of faes that uses the smallest amount of magic. Ordinary creatures Giant Lynx: These creatures lives only in the North and is about the same size as wolfhound or bigger. These cats are used by the barbarians like anyone would have used dogs. They are used mainly for hunting and guarding. They primarly live in the mountains were the barbarians lives also. The barbarians usaly takes the new cubs from their mothers from very young age were they start training early. Mammuts: Another creature that only lives in the North and like the Lynx the only thing that keeps them from wander Souther is the mountain wall and the great dead volcano. The are peacful creatures that is sometimes is being hunted on by the Barbarians and in some rare cases used as riding and pack-animals. Great Moose: This moose is bigger than normal mooses and are sometimes, rarely used as riding animals by the barbarians. Toothed Horse: This type of horse primarely exists in the north and are used by the Barbarians because of their size and strenght. They are also known for their small tusks petruding from their lower jaw.